Raiden
Raiden is the main protagonist of the Dragonball: Raiden Chronicles series. Raiden is a Saiyan born on the Planet Saiya and he is the son of Rokai and Yukina. However one day the evil Emperor Shisaku killed his father and destroyed his home planet but he was able to escape along with his best friend Kuro. Biography Raiden is the son of Rokai and Yukina. Though he is a low class Saiyan he was born with a powerlevel of 130,000 but that decreased as he got older but he never knew. One day when he was five years old he befriended a boy named Kuro, who was the son of one of Rokai's comrades. When he turned twelve he was given a mission to purge a far off planet with Kuro. When they arrived however, the planet was already purged. They were confronted by Shisaku's soldiers who then attacked the two boys but they were able to defeat them. No sooner had they defeated them, they were attacked by Oraku, one of Shisaku's generals. The two boys were overpowered by him, but luckily, Rokai appeared and defeated Oraku. He then informed Raiden that his mother had been killed, devastating the young boy. Rokai then sent Raiden and Kuro to Earth while he went to fight Shisaku. Rokai was killed and Planet Saiya was destroyed. He and Kuro landed on Earth safe and sound but they were both badly injured. They were rescued by man named Shin who took the two boys on as his pupils. Shin decided to enter Raiden and Kuro in The World Martial Arts Tournament. During their training time Shin decided to teach them The Omega Spirit Wave. Raiden's first attempt ended with him losing control of the technique and getting caught in an explosion. He recovered and attempted the attack a second time and this time he got it. Then the day of the Tournament came and won his first and second matches. In his third match, he fought Kuro in the semi finals and the match ended in a draw. One night he accidentally looked up at the moon which caused him to turn into a Great Ape. In the end he was turned back to normal after his tail was destroyed but Kuro's Omega Spirit Wave. Appearance Raiden is tall with hair that is similar to his father's. When he lived on Planet Saiya he wore white and red armour over a black jumpsuit with white gloves and white boots. Wen he became Shin's student he was given a red gi with a black undershirt, a black belt, black wristbands and black boots. Personality Raiden is cocky, arrogant and energetic. Ge enjoys a good fight and he always shows mercy. But if a friend is killed or being tortured right in front of him, he will unleash a great amount of power and won't hesitate to kill his enemy. Techniques *Flight - the ability to fly through the use of ki. *Ki blast - the most common form of energy attack. *The Omega Spirit Wave - This is Raiden's signature technique. This attack is formed when he cups his hands, puts them to his side and thrusts his arms forward, releasing a powerful blast. Transformations Great Ape - this is the transformation of the Saiyan race where if a Saiyan looks at the full moon they transform into a giant, mindless and destructive ape. Category:Characters